1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to connectors. More particularly, the present invention relates to a storage peripheral having a robust printed circuit board (PCB) connector configured in accordance with a Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) standard.
2. Description of the Prior Art and Related Information
Today, computers are routinely used both at work and in the home. Computers advantageously enable file sharing, the creation of electronic documents, the use of application specific software, and electronic commerce through the Internet and other computer networks. Typically, each computer has a storage peripheral. For example, the most common type of storage peripheral is a rotating media storage device (RMSD), such as a disk drive (e.g. a hard disk drive). However, other types of storage peripherals such as solid-state disk drive emulators utilizing flash memory are becoming increasingly common.
Disk drives are typically connected to a host computer through a host interface connector for the transfer of commands, status and data. The host computer accesses the disk drive and reads data from the disk drive and/or saves data to the disk drive. The disk drive is typically connected to the host computer via a cable and a cable connector that connects to a PCB connector of the disk drive. For compatibility, the connectors and interface protocol are standardized. Accordingly, the cable, cable connector, and PCB connector must comply with the same interface standard. There are several disk drive interface standards, e.g., Advanced Technology Attachment (ATA) and Small Computer System Interface (SCSI) that have become common in the last decade.
However, disk drives are now being designed to comply with a newer standard, generally referred to as the Serial Advanced Technology Attachment (SATA) standard, which is the standard presently favored for newer computers. The SATA standard is being promulgated by the Serial ATA Working Group and is specifically referred to as the Serial ATA: High Speed Serialized AT Attachment specification or Serial ATA standard 1.0. The SATA specification defines various general standards for SATA compliant cable connectors, SATA compliant cables, and SATA compliant PCB connectors that mount to a printed circuit board (PCB).
The SATA PCB connector defined in the SATA specification basically specifies an insulated housing, a first blade connector for supporting an electrical contact arrangement configured for data signals, a second blade connector for supporting an electrical contact arrangement configured for power signals, and two board locks fixed to the housing for attaching the PCB connector to a PCB. Further, the SATA PCB connector defined in the SATA specification sets forth that the housing includes a pair of opposed guide slots in each one of two opposite side walls of the housing that define a cable connector receiving area. The pair of opposed guide slots aid in guiding cable and back-plane connectors to mate with a blade connector.
Unfortunately, the blade connectors specified by the SATA standard are prone to mechanical failure when utilizing presently manufactured SATA compliant cable connectors and PCB connectors. Oftentimes, the blade connector of a SATA PCB connector breaks when a SATA cable connector is mated to it. This is because mating SATA cable connectors are not suitably constrained by the housing of the SATA PCB connector. Furthermore, the respective electrical contact arrangements for power and data signals, as specified by the SATA standard, may not adequately ensure that electrostatic discharge (ESD) will be consistently discharged with the first mate ground contact.